Lost Love
by edwardbellaforever
Summary: Bella is in a car crash and dies. How will Edward handle his lost love? And who is this new vamp. with the Volturi. Please Read first fiction:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. ******

I looked over to Bella's desk and was shocked to see it still empty. She never missed school. I looked around the room; Jessica was leaning over on Mike's desk flirting non-stop. I could not help but roll my eyes. She threw her self at him every chance she got. When the bell rang I looked to the front of the room to see that Mrs. Smith still had not arrived. Seeing that every one went back to talking to who they where talking to. I normally talked to Bella but she was still MIA. When the door opened I was shocked to see the tear stained face of Mrs. Smith.

She stood at the front of the room waiting for the class to give her their attention. She took a deep shaky breath before she began,

"Cass, I have a letter from the principal I have been asked to read:

Students of Fork High School,

I wish that I was writing to you a letter on happier terms. I'm sorry to report to you that late last night, Isabella Swan passed away. She was in a car accident along the cliffs of La Push. Her car exploded on impact and is believed to have been killed instantly. I am sorry for all of you r loss. We will be holding support groups in the gym rest of the day for ever who may need help throw this tragedy. Bella was a loved student here at Forks High School and will be greatly missed.

Principle Bailey

If you feel like you need help at this time feel free to go to the gym at this time."

I felt like I was in shock, Bella could not be dead she was one of my best friends. I then felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see a tear covered face of Jessica, "come on Angela lets go to the gym."

It was then I realized I was sobbing. My best friend was dead I would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not owen any thing **

**night before BPOV**

School had been long and hard. I could not wait to get over to Edward's house. Charlie had gone on a week long fishing trip and sent me to stay at the Cullen's. Not that I minded I was just shocked. I almost ran to Edward's car when the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I should have known better to go as fast as I did. In the mist of going to the car I found a way to trip, and prepared for my face to hit the ground.

"Be careful love!" Edward said, as he swept me in to a tight embrace, holding me to his chest.

I slowly looked up at him taking in a deep breath knowing as soon as I looked in to his eyes I would forget to breath. Noticing this Edward chuckled and whispered in to my ear

"Breath Bella." Followed by a kiss below my ear, witch caused me to shiver.

I could fill my cheeks blush a deep red. I loved the way Edward made me feel.

"Come on lets get to your house." I smiled up at Edward. He opened the door for me to clime in.

"So what do you want to do today? He asked in his intoxicating voice.

"I can think of a few things." Edward rolled his eyes and turned on the car.

With Edwards's crazy driving habits we were to his house in a matter of minuets. Once he parked, he was opening my door before I could blink. I would never get used to his speed. He swept me in to his arms. I closed my eyes to avoid getting sick. When the air stopped moving I knew it was safe to open my eyes. We were in Edward's room. He laid me on to the bed.

"What would you like to do, Love?" he asked looking down at me.

"Can we listen to music and just lay on your bed?"

"Of course." He said as music filled the room. He laid next to me and pulled me in to his chest.

"I love you." He whispered in to my ear.

"I love you to." I said. I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

****************************************************************

When I opened my eyes it was dark out side. I looked around Edward's room but Edward was no where to be seen. I got off the bed and left the room. I could hear voices coming from down stairs. As I started to get closer I could tell they were fighting. Being as quite as I could, I wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"I will not change her or allow any of you to change her!" I heard Edward yell. My hart felt like it was torn in half. I thought he was okay with me being changed. We talked about this. I had agreed to marry him. I looked down at my left hand where the ring rested. I thought of the night he asked me. Promising that if a married him he would change me. I will never forget the looks on peoples face when we walked in to school. Or the way Charlie he reacted when I told him that in was getting married a week after graduation. I was in pain. Not physical, but like the love of my life had ripped my hart out.

I watched Jasper's head whip over to me. I knew he could feel my pain. Alice followed his eyes, stopped saying what ever she was saying. With her abrupt stop it caused every one to see what she was looking at. I watched Edward's face freeze in shock at seeing me. Seeing his face froze my hurt and turned it in to anger. He had lied to me. All his promises had been a lie.

"Bella, Love" his voice was filed with shock, "I thought you were sleeping." That pushed me over. I could not stop the anger that flew out of my mouth.

"O, because I was sleeping it is okay for you to plan on breaking your promise. Is that how it works?" he opened his mouth to reply but I held up my hand stopping him.

"Do you have any ideas how much I have gone throw lately for you? You try being an 18 year old high school student girl, engaged. Having people talking about you, saying things about some thing they don't under stand. Do you know how many times people have asked me if I was pregnant? Do you? Or do you know what it is like to be the butt of people's jokes?

But it was all okay, I did not mind much because it was all for you! I was giving you the only thing I could and I gave if full heartedly. Why? Because I love you, with all that was in me. If marring you helped you fill better about changing me then I would do it full hearted with out a second of a doubt. And I was because you asked me to, but not any more! I can't take any more heart ache. I'm done! We are done!" with that I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at his face. I ran out the door grabbing my purse and ran to my truck. I put he keys in and turned it on. I looked up to see Edward on the porch calling for me to stop. I felt a tear slip out of my eye as I put the gear in to drive and pulled away from the love of my life.

I pulled on to the main road. I was headed to my house when I looked in to the rear view mirror and seen Edward following me in his Volvo. I knew I did not want to talk to him. There was only one place that I could go where Edward could not follow. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go. It was not tell I got to the boarder that I realized that I was crying. Sobs ripped through my chest. As soon as I pulled over the border I watched as the Volvo stopped. I watched Edward get out of the car screaming for me to come back. I watched Edward fall to his knees. That was the last thing I seen be for I went around the bend.

***********************************************************

I don't know how long I drove for. I was driving along the cliffs in La' Push. My eyes had dried a long time ago. But my heart hurt more then it has ever before. I don't know where I was going but I did not want to go home. I was lost in my thoughts, when I felt my car jerk. The next thing I know I was going over the cliff. I felt my car impact in to the rocks below. I could smell smoke, my eyes closed. I felt a sharp pain. Then I felt the fire engulf me. Ripping throw my body.

"Edward I love you." Was the last thing I said before I gave in to the fiery inferno around me.

**Reviwe Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update here is the third chapter

I own nothing all belongs to Stephanie Meyers

************************************************************************************

EPOV

Watching Bella sleep has always been one of my favorite things to do. I was going to miss it once she was changed along with other things. Her blush, her clumsiness, and most of all her hart beat; the things that make her human. When I change her that will all be taken away, she will no longer be human; she will no longer have a soul.

I can't do it. I wont I will not take her life away. I will not be the one that takes her from the land of the living. Just to be cursed to live with the monsters of the night. To damn her soul, and take away any chance she has to go to heaven. With that decision I ran down stairs. My family was sitting around the family room doing their own thing when I ran in. They all looked at me with curiosity in their eyes.

"I need to talk to you about Bella." I told them in the clammiest voice I could muster.

"What about her?" Carlisle asked.

"I am no longer going to change Bella." I told them firmly.

"Why not, I thought that is what she wanted, did she change her mind?" Esme asked.

"No I did. I will not take her life away." My family looked at me in shock.

"Edward you can't do that to Bella think of her and all she has been through for you. This is her decision and if you won't change her I will. I keep my promises." Carlisle told me sternly

"I will not change her or allow any of you to change her!" I yelled.

"Edward, think of bell…." Alice started but stopped abruptly she was looking at something behind me and in her mind she jest kept saying crap over and over again. I followed her eyes to see Bella standing behind me how did I not hear or smell her. Her face look like she was in pain and I knew why, she heard what I said and knew I was planning on breaking my promise.

"Bella, Love" my voice was filed with shock, "I thought you were sleeping." I watched her face go from pain to anger I a matter of seconds.

"O, because I was sleeping it is okay for you to plan on breaking your promise. Is that how it works?" I opened my mouth to reply but she held up her hand stopping me from my attempt to explain.

"Do you have any ideas how much I have gone throw lately for you? You try being an 18 year old high school student girl, engaged. Having people talking about you, saying things about some thing they don't under stand. Do you know how many times people have asked me if I was pregnant? Do you? Or do you know what it is like to be the butt of people's jokes?

But it was all okay, I did not mind much because it was all for you! I was giving you the only thing I could and I gave if full heartedly. Why? Because I love you, with all that was in me. If marring you helped you fill better about changing me then I would do it full hearted with out a second of a doubt. And it was because you asked me to, but not any more! I can't take any more heart ache. I'm done! We are done!" I watched as she took off her ring and throw it at my face. I was so shocked that I let it hit me and fall to the ground I stood there frozen tell I herd her slam her truck door. I ran out side yelling for to stop. Seeing that she wasn't going to I ran to my Volvo so that I could fallow her. I relaxed a little when I seen that she was driving to her house, but out of no where she turned down a different road I had no idea where she was planning on going. I have never wished I could read her mind so strongly before. Then like a brick wall it hit me I knew were she was going the one place I could not fallow her; La Push.

As her car rolled over the border I stopped my car and jumped out of my car. I watched her car continue to dive a way and in my hart I felt like I lost her. I knew that I lost her. The pain was so strong that I fell to my knees and I let the dry sobs take over my body. I had hurt her again after I promised I never would, I did it again.

***********************************************************

I don't know how long I just laid there sobbing all I could do is hope she would come back. I felt two arms pick me up I knew it was Emmet. His head was full of sympathy.

"Come on man lets get you home." He put me in the car. I just sat there thinking Bella hoping she would come back to me. If it weren't for the safety of my family, I would run over the boarder and find her. I would beg her to forgive me and tell her I was scared. That is the true reason I did not want to change her. When we go to the house the family was waiting on the porch.

"Do you see her? Is she coming back?" I asked Alice hopping she had seen some thing any thing.

"No. I'm so sorry Edward but I'm sure she'll come back. Just give her time to calm down." She told me. That was the only hope I had. That after she calmed down she would come back to me. I went up to my room lay on my bed and listened to the music waiting and hoping for her to come back to me. She was my life; with out her I had no reason for living.

*****************************************************************

It was about two in the morning when there was a knock on the door. I ran down stairs, hoping it was Bella, but that hope was crushed when the foreign thoughts hit me. His thoughts were full of sadness. Carlisle opened the door. Outside stood a man I a police uniform, fiddling with the hat in his hands.

"Is there some thing I could help you with?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Edward Cullen here?" The man asked coldly, with very little emotion in his voice. Carlisle stepped aside allowing him to come in. When he seen me he asked, "Are you Isabella Swans fiancé, Edward Cullen?"

"Yes I am can I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but their has been a accident." He said slowly

"What do you mean? What kind of accident" I asked.

"Isabella's truck was found a few hours ago, it had gone of the edge of the road and down a cliff, in La Push. It appears that the car exploded on impact. We fill she did not suffer, I'm so sorry for your loss."

It took me a moment to process his words. "What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm sorry son but she is gone."

My mind was filled with horrific images. Bella's beloved truck smashed and burned. Completely destroyed then it hit me. Bella was in that truck. Bella was gone. The love of my life was gone. My reason for living was gone.

I felt myself fall to the floor crying in aguish. All I wanted was my Bella back. And it was all my fault that she was gone.

I hope you all liked this chapter I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing it all belongs to S. Meyer

***************************************************************************

EPOV

To most twenty is not that big of a number. It is a number used on a daily basis. You have twenty dollars, twenty minutes, and twenty pairs of shoes. But to me, twenty is an eternity. I have spent twenty years with out my love; my reason to live.

At first I tried to end my life a number of times. But thanks to Alice's gift, my family was able to stop each of those attempts. After ten years I stopped trying. I could see I was hurting my family. They were already hurting and I was making it harder for them to move on. But I will never move on. I try to act like my old self, before Bella but that was easier said then done. Every thing I did reminded me of her. She was such a big part of who I was.

"Edward," I could hear Alice call me from down stairs. "I need to talk to you."

I got up and went to her to see what she wanted. Upon arriving down stairs, I saw that my entire family was sitting, waiting for me to join them.

"Edward sit down the Denali family is on there way over to tell us about their trip to Italy." She told me excitedly, fallowed by a knock on the door. "They're here." She sang wall she danced over to open the door. When she opened the door I was shocked to only see Tanya standing at the door.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Esme asked.

"They are back in Italy, and we need your help." Tanya said solemnly.

"What do you need our help with?" Carlisle asked.

"Wall we were visiting the Volturi, Aro had to show us his pride and joy. He took us to a room where there was a glass wall that looked in to another room. Once we looked in to the room what we seen it was horrible." At that point a sob broke from her chest. I felt the comfort waves that Jasper sent to her. "Thank you. In the room there was a girl. It was so horrible. She was in tattered clothing. Her hair looked like it had not been brushed in years. She was standing in the middle of the room vampires surrounding her. She looked so week." I could see the girl that she was talking about and it was horrible. One thing that shocked me was that she was a vampire. Why would the Volturi do that to some one of our kind.

"After we stood there staring at her in a fashion that it felt like she was an exhibit at the zoo; Aro spoke. "We Brought her here twenty years ago." He told us proudly. "She has been in that room for all of those years. " Just then they brought in a human. I thought it was for her to feed but all she did was stand there. When she did not move the guard who had the human took a knife and slit its wrist. I could smell the blood and had to hold my breath to stop the thirst. When the girl did not move they took a glass and filled it with the blood pouring from the wrist. Another guard member took the glass and put it to her lips. What seemed to take all her straight, she lifted her hand and pushed the glass from her lips, letting it shatter all over the floor. She then put her hand forward. I did not know what she was doing tell Aro said. "Look at the wrist."

You could tell that the blood had stopped flowing and the cut was healed. She then fell to the ground like she had no strength left. A few guard members went to pick her up but they were thrown back by some invisible force filled that seemed to surround her.

"Isn't she amazing?" Aro asked. Before any of us could answer he added "We brought her here during her change twenty years ago. When she awoke we brought her a human to feed on but she refused. She said she would not take a life, so with her being a new born we decided to make her feed the easy way and slit the human's wrist but she did not react. Instead she put her hand forward and the wrist hilled. We have found she has other talents but those I will not share. Now all we have to do is break her and will be the most valuable member of my guard." What shocked me the most is what he said next. "The most amazing thing is that she has not fed in the twenty years she has been here." My entire family gasped my father instead she be released but Aro would not here of it. So that is why I'm here. Carlisle, you have always been good friends with Aro maybe you could get him to let her go. What they are doing to her is so horrible! Please.

My family was in shock to here what Tanya said. We all set in silence tell Emmet said.

"Carlisle if you don't go I will. No one should go through that." I was shocked that he was the first one to speak. Jasper followed him by saying,

"I'm with Emmet."

"So am I." I said. Carlisle then asked.

"Girls are you okay with us trying to help this Girl?" They all shook their heads yes. "Then we take the first flight that leaves to Italy."

*************************************************************************

I have never liked walking in to the Volturi. When entered the main room I look just like the last time I was here with Bella. My dead hart hurt thinking of her name. Aro smiled at seeing us.

"Carlisle, I have missed you my dear friend. What do I owe this lovely surprise visit to?" Aro asked happily.  
"Aro, it is good seeing you but we are here for a reason." Carlisle said.

"And what would that reason be?" Aro inquired.

"We have been informed that you have a vampire prisoner that has done nothing but you refuse to let her go. We ask that you free her so she can have a life she deserves."

"Why do you care?" Aro asked angrily

"Because Aro. What you are doing is not right."

"O so you not here because she is someone from you family's past. More importantly Edward's past."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then Aro's memories surrounded me like a fog.

An Old Red truck driving down a dark road, then that same red truck being pushed off the road down the cliff, Aro opening the trucks door and pulling a girl with brown hair from the truck and biting her neck, Fallowed by four words I did not expect to here.

"Edward I love you." trembled from her lips.

Then I hit me like running in to a brick wall. I was seeing Bella. The girl in Aro's memories was Bella. The Girl in the room was Bella my Bella. All these years she was alive. But was being put throw hell and I was not there to protect her. Maybe if I was not so lost in my self misery I would have been able to find and save her. But nothing was going to stop me now.

I lunged for Aro and grabbed him by the neck.

"Give her to me! Giver to me now!" I roared. Aro Tried to get away and I could tell his guard was waiting for a command. "One wrong move and I will rip your head off."

"Edward, what on earth are you doing? We can work this out and attacking Aro is not the way to do it." Carlisle said calmly. But he did not understand.

"You don't understand its Bella. The girl in the room is Bella. My Bella! He took her from me for twenty years and I want her back now." My family growled and Alice Lunged at Aro who was in my arms but was stopped by Jasper rapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me go Jasper I'm going to kill him. You took my best friend away. I thought she was dead but all this time she has been stuck here being put through hell. You basterd I'll kill you!"

I could fill Aro Trembling with fear.

"Okay I will let you take her. She is no good to me no matter what I do she will not brake but you must not ever come back do you understand?" Aro yelled from the death grip I had him in.

"Yes, We promise." I told Aro. I let him go and he strained his robes.

"Follow me." he said. Aro was a lot of things but he never broke his promise.

We fallowed him down a dark hallway that led to a big mettle door. Aro pushed the door open and there on the floor was my love if I did not know she was a vampire you would think she was dead.

"Take her and Leave!" Aro said angrily. He then turned around and left. I rushed to Bella's side lifting her head and putting it in my lap. I looked her over. Even thou she looked very week she looked beautiful. You could tell that she was not taken care of at all. The clothing that she was wearing was the same thing she was wearing the last time I saw her twenty years ago. Her hair was matted unwashed and unbrushed. The smell of old dried blood surrounded her. I could hear my family sobbing behind me. I could fill my own sobs ripping form my chest. I stroked Bella's face hoping she would open her eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there stroking her face. Finely I watched as her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. She stared at me for a moment. Then a small smile spread across her lips.

"I knew you would come for me. I knew you would find me." She said soft and weakly.

"I'm sorry it took so long love."

"That's okay I'm glad you came I missed you." I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back softly and closed her eyes.

"Rest my love I will take you away from here."

"Good I really need a shower I haven't had one in years." I Chuckled and lifted Bella in to my arms and turned to my family.

"Let's take her home." I told them filling happier then I have felt in twenty years.

***************************************************************************

So there is only going to be one maybe two more chapters. I hoped you liked this chapter.


End file.
